


I'm Going To Burn The World Down

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Controlling, Damsels in Distress, Dark Steve, F/M, Firefighter Steve, Possessive Behavior, grey steve, soft dark Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: The handsome firefighter saves you from a fire, you don't know the plans he has for you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I'm Going To Burn The World Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KleoHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/gifts).



You had been so scared, so smoke filled, you could barely breathe and then in he came, like an angel. The fire and smoke all around you and him, he was jumping through the fire like something you would see in a movie and moving to you with purpose. He was scooping you up into his strong arms and rushing you out as fast as he could.

You hung on for dear life and prayed you would make it out of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat you outside, you thought there would be more people but you guess they were still inside the warehouse putting out the fire, still….there wasn’t anyone from the hospital here yet, it was just you and him.

Your coughing roughly as the cold night air starts making itself known. He takes off his hat and then his mask to put it over your face so you can breathe, “Easy now, you're safe, breathe in and out.”

You do as you're told, his striking blue eyes watching you closely, “Good girl.” He whispers.

Your body shivers from his deep tone, you like his words way more then you should, you don’t even know him, but he was handsome and big….so damn big compared to your tiny short self that’s for sure. Still, being able to breathe is nice, your throat hurts, but you know you could be dead.

“Come on, I'll take you to the hospital, don’t know why they haven't shown up yet.”

You nod trusting him, he saved you after all. He removes the mask from your face and helps you sit up. He helps you to his nearby truck and gets you inside. Once he’s inside, he reaches in the back and brings out a small portable mask, “Here, keep this over your nose and mouth, breath nice and easy.”

You nod as you place the much smaller mask over your nose and mouth, it’s hooked up to a small canister and it easily fits on the floor by your feet. He helps buckle you in and then off he’s going.

You lean back in your seat and breath in the air your lungs need, you watch the city lights as he drives on the freeway, you never really notice your eyes getting heavy or when you pass out.

Steve calmly reaches over and takes the mask from your sleeping form, “Sweet dreams princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake with a gasp and you furrow your brow, your throat stings but feels better then it did at least. You rub your forehead as you sit up and only when you blink and look around the room do you notice….you are not in a hospital room.

You’re in someone's bedroom and it’s not yours.

His?

You look down at yourself and you’re in a simple night gown, you frown and try not to cry, you clearly lost some time here and it throws you off. You blink back tears as you get up and go to the door and slowly open it.

It’s a cabin….it’s a good size, but not too big, you can hear movement in another part of the house, the kitchen maybe by the way you hear something sizzling and cooking. It could be bacon but your brain is freaking out.

This man didn’t take you to the hospital, he brought you to his home? Changed you, saw your naked body, and is now what? Keeping you here? You glance down the hall just enough to see up and over the railing leading downstairs to the front door. 

It was locked, by a lot of locks too. You bring your hands to your mouth as you start to breathe faster, those tears now running down your face, this was wrong, all wrong, your fight or flight was kicking in and you choose flight.

You race back into the bedroom and go to the window, it’s thankfully unlocked and you open it before crawling out. It’s…..you gasp seeing the wide open countryside….nothing for miles.

It doesn’t matter, nor does the snow on the ground, you have to run, this wasn’t right and your gut feeling was screaming at you to flee right now. You scale down the side of the house via the drain pipe.

It’s fucking freezing metal makes you gasp more as you slide down it. Your feet hit the ground and you start running. The cold was hurting your feet, something bad, but the treeline wasn’t far, maybe you could run far enough and come upon a road or something.

You sadly don’t get far, the crunching footsteps behind you let you know he’s found you, with a shout you try to run faster, but your body is still weak and tired, the cold not helping. When his big strong arms wrap around your middle, trapping your arms to your sides, you thrash and struggle.

He holds you with too much ease for your liking and just calmly walks you back to the cabin, “Stop, stop right now, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” He says softly, like he actually gives a damn.

You go to swing your head back into his face and that’s when the air shifts, “Don’t try it.”

His voice is firm and dark, “Stop struggling and behave, right now.”

You whimper as you stop struggling, panting from all the energy you just spent on trying to get away. He wordlessly gets you both back to the cabin, when you hear the door shut and lock behind you, it feels so….final.

You start crying and you struggle again, it’s half assed but you don’t like or want this, “Let me go, I want to leave.”

“No.”

You scream, just so upset at….everything. Steve on the other hand has had enough, you goes over to the couch, forces you over his lap and lifts your nightgown up and proceeds to spank the shit out of your bare ass. He pins your arms behind your back when you try to flee or get away.

“I’ve had enough from you, here I am saving you from burning to death and this is what I get? I don’t think so.”

The spanking seems to go on forever, by the end of it, you're sobbing and pleading for him to stop, your ass hurts so much, when it stops you barely notice to lost in your misery, “Shhh it’s over now honey.”

You are simply a doll for him to move as he pleases now, too shocked by everything that has happened in a short amount of time. He holds you in his lap and you just lay against him limply, crying softly, “I want to go.”

He pets over your hair like you were a child, “No honey, no you don’t, I saved you remember? That makes you mine now, mine to love and care for, be good to me and i’ll be good to you.”

That last part is a threat and promise.


End file.
